Use Somebody
by Nikkininemill
Summary: Annabeth has Passed away in a car accident. Percy and Jason are left to run camp half blood alone. Hermoine Granger is trying to figure out her life with her two kids, Hugo and Rosie. When Hermoine comes by to inspect camp half blood she gets more than she bargains for. No matter who you are you'll always need somebody. Through friendship, hard times, and help things could be okay.
1. Can't Sleep Anymore

Chapter 1

The rain was pounding mercilessly. Every drop that hit the roof arose me from sleeping. After a few minutes of constant pitter patter on the house I rolled around in bed. Initially I was just reaching for the lamp chain on the night stand, instead I found something else. A hat. As soon as my fingers graced it my arm quickly jerked itself back, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. I guess it was just my subconscious trying to keep memories from flooding back into my head.

I pushed back all of the covers concealing my body and pushed myself up out of bed. my eyes darted around the room in search of the alarm clock. It was only 2:47 in the morning... "How am I ever supposed to get any sleep?" I thought to myself. Stepping towards the mantle above the fireplace I caught sight of a picture and grabbed it. This was my favorite one, it was sitting there nonchalantly waiting for my nightly routine to start. The picture  
was a reminder of the greatest day of my life. My wedding day. I stared at the photograph as memories overwhelmed me.

We were up on Olympus, everyone was there, Gods, Mortals, and Half-Bloods alike. Mom, Dad, Paul, Tyson, Annabeth's family, and every other familiar face possible. Dionysus was making and pouring drinks, Nico was discussing the lack of black at the wedding with his father Hades, and sister Hazel,Jason and Piper were talking to Aphrodite about college, Frank and hazel were getting a tour of Olympus from Chiron, and Coach hedge, Grover and Juniper were laughing with Rachael. It was something else...I sat the picture down and sighed beneath my breath.

When Ann passed away a lot of people up and left. I like to think that it was just there way of handling things. Chiron was so distraught he gave up his seat as camp assistant to Jason. Frank, and Hazel moved to Port Rico with Leo, and Nico went off to Brazil with his new girlfriend while Dionysus was finally able to return to Olympus. I walked to the kitchen deep in thought. I flicked on the light and walked over to the mini bar we had built in. Every once in a while we would invite everybody over for a few drinks, but since then the Jackson home had become..."Less" lively. More than I had usually liked. I walked over to the counter and decided to grab a bottle from the shelf above my head. A couple of drinks couldn't hurt me could they? I poured myself a small glass and the night carried itself on out.

* * *

I awoke to a pounding on the door. Looking around I see and empty bottle on the floor next to me.  
"Great." I mumble to myself in disappointment.  
Pushing myself up of the floor I walk down the hall to the door, the bottom of my pajama pants scuffing the hard wood as I do so. I approach the door handle and turn the knob.

There Jason and Piper stand with smiles on there faces.  
"Hey guys." I invite them in.  
"Your not even dressed up yet!" Piper chides.  
"Am I supposed to be?" I reply.  
"You obviously forgot that today is the day that Camp gets inspected Percy." Jason breaks in.  
"It's fine." Piper smiles at me. "We came over to make breakfast before the day starts anyways."  
Jason and Piper shuffle in through the front door and head straight for the kitchen.I follow them intently thinking that breakfast sound perfect right about now.  
"So..." Piper states. "We had some more to drink last night I see."  
My head slinks down so i'm in perfect sight of the paneling on the floor. We've talked about this quite a few times before. It's not one of my more favorite discussions. It hasn't become a real problem yet but it's been slowly getting there.  
"Whoa!" Jason butt's in. "Give the guy a second to wake up." He walks to the mini bar and sighs while picking up the empty bottle. "Ya could have at least invited me he jokes.  
"Jason..." Piper warns.  
"It's a joke." He smiles at her with white teeth showing. He walks to me and puts an arm around me. "Lets get you cleaned up man. Do you mind cooking this morning Pipes?" He turns around and asks.

We walk to my room and Jason shuts the door behind us. "What are you doing Percy? How are we supposed to keep the camps united and make good examples of ourselves when we can't even take help one another?"  
I rub my eyes and look up at him. "I'm trying. It's not easy...I lost her Jason."  
"I...I know Percy, It's just...We don't want you to form any bad habits. You still have responsibilities to this camp and it's campers. Everyone dealt with Annabeth in there own way, we still are too. We get that it's harder for you though man."  
"I'll do better." I reassure him. I walk to my closet and pull out a whites dress shirt, a blue tie, and some slacks hanging on a hanger. "I promise."  
"I hope so." Jason looks at me with some worry in his face. I'll let you change now, We can talk about today in the kitchen." He leaves closing the door behind him.

I sit down at the table to a five star meal, Piper always knew how to cook. Bacon, eggs, and hash browns covered all three of our plates. We say a quick prayer to our parents and I slip in something for Annabeth, then we dig in. As were cleaning the dishes Piper starts "We've been preparing for this state representative to preform her inspection for a couple weeks now, so were pretty much set."  
I sigh thankfully at our efforts. You see, went Dionysus left the strawberries dwindled. Camp Half-blood is supposedly a summer program for troubled teenagers. Every year an inspector from the state comes down and gives us the okay to open our "gates". We have to make it as normal as possible.  
"I just hope we did a good enough job."  
"Of course we did!" Jason smiles.  
"Plus, there's a new inspector this year. So, we don't have someone looking for the same mistakes we made last year." Piper adds.

I thank them for the positive encouragement and walk towards the door."Say, Jason?" I mutter as I grab my suit jacket off of the coat hanger. "You said we had a new inspector this year? What's his name?"  
"It's a woman." Piper chides. "And her name is Ms. Granger."  
"Hmmm." I hum. "Well lets get going."


	2. Inspection Day

Chapter 2

"Hello, Mrs. Granger." I put out my hand to give her a warm welcome.  
"It's...um Miss. actually." she grabs my hand and shakes it firmly. "I'm here to be meeting with the two camp directors here? A Percy Jackson, and a Jason Grace? I take it those names belong two the two of you?"  
"Yes." Jason smiles and offers his hand. "This is my Fiancee Piper McLean."  
"A pleasure." Miss. Granger protrudes her hand to the two off them. "I'd like to be able to see the camp if we're able to move on?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course." I take a few steps forward and lead the way. Jason, Piper, and Miss. Granger follow in suit.

We start off our inspection by taking our new inspector to the cabins. Miss. Granger asks us to stand by the fire pits as she inspects each and every one. As she walks off Piper starts to speak. "I think were pretty well set, I mean, I went around and checked everything out last night and this morning before we came for break fast."  
"We'll be fine Pipes." Jason reassures her. "I did a double take too. We should pass with flying colors."  
"Good." I said. "Because we can't afford to get a bad mark again. Last time was almost a disaster."  
"It wasn't that bad." Jason cut in. "I mean, we only-"  
"Had all of the pegasi escape from the stables?" Piper interrupted.  
"Yeah, and then Mrs. O'leary found her way out of the Colosseum-"  
"The what?" A voice jumped in.  
"Oh! Miss. Granger." I straighten my posture.  
"Please, call me Hermoine. This is a pretty strange camp you have here. If I heard right you were talking about a Colosseum? Your cabins are pretty strange too."  
"What do you mean?" Jason replied.  
"Well for one they're not exactly the same. Each one is made differently and it seems for a specific reason."  
That's when Piper jumped in. "There's nothing odd about our cabins. Can't you see that there all the same?" Pipers charm speak had become quite spectacular. If I didn't know about the cabins myself I would have fully believed her.  
"No..." Hermoine looked at the three of us with a raised eyebrow. "I know what I see. And its a handful of cabins...ya know what?" She took the pen out of her dress coat pocket and wrote something down. "I think I've already seen enough to be able to make a full inspection."  
I turned to Jason but all he could do was look at me and raise his shoulders. We were all still confused about what just happened. Why didn't the charm speak work, and how did Miss. Granger see through the mist?

We all walked Hermoine back to her car by the parking area by the gates.  
"Look Mr. Jackson, I'm not sure exactly what this camp is all about but I intend on figuring it out. Things will go by a lot faster if you can cooperate with me."  
I'm sure I stood there with a stupid look on my face. I looked her in the eyes. "I need to speak with you alone." I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, I fumbled around looking for an actually pen and not Anaklusmos. After a couple of seconds I found what I was looking for, I wrote down and address and time and handed it to her. "Meet me there tomorrow and I'll tell you everything that you need to know."  
She scanned the paper for a short few seconds and looked back at me. "I go here quiet a bit. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She then proceeded to get into her car and drive away.

I turned to walk back towards the gate were Jason and Piper were waiting for me. "What was that all about?" Asked Jason.  
"Oh, It was nothing" I lied. "I let her know that she could come back any time she needed."  
Piper and Jason gave each other a look and turned around to walk back to camp.

* * *

I awoke again. It was 3:15. No rain this time, no dreams, nothing. Just a feeling a hurt. I reached over to grab the lamp chain on the night stand but I was sure to avoid Annabeths Yankee's cap. I walked to the fire place and took a picture off of the mantle. I stood and looked at it for a god five or ten minutes remembering everything. As i snapped out of my memories i could feel a slight wetness running down my cheeks. Had I Really been crying? I didn't even notice. I left the room with the picture still in hand, I knew the Bar wasn't far away.  
As i turned the corner I got a sense of guilt, I stood and starred at the bottles for a good fifteen minutes...then simply decided to go back to my room. It was the first time in a good three weeks that I didn't have a drink to make myself sleep.

My eyes opened slowly to the sun shining through the blinds. Stretching I rolled over to the night stand were the Alarm clock was, it read 10:30. I yawned and rolled over. 'Wait a second' I thought. 'I'm late!'  
I practically fell out of bed trying to rush. All I could find was a blue shirt and a pair of brown cargo shorts lying on the floor. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, grabbed the keys off of the counter, then headed out the door.

* * *

By the time I had made it I saw Hermoine sitting inside through one of the windows. She seemed to be talking but I couldn't tell to who. I walk up to the door and push it open. The bell rings and people look up at me. One person in particular jumps with join when they see me. I embrace myself for whats about to happen...and then it does. I'm crushed in a huge hug.  
"Percy! It's so good to see you! I miss you so much, you don't come by too much anymore."  
"I miss you too Mom." I say as she hugs me tighter.  
"What brings you by?" She smiles.  
Well, business actually." I said. "I'm was supposed to be meeting with a woman here and i'm running late."  
"Well, don't let me keep you if it's important, but don't leave without talking to me!" She scolded.  
"I won't Mom." I gave her a quick hug then ran over to the table Hermoine was sitting at.

"Look I'm so sorry I'm late. Car troubles." I was hoping she couldn't tell that I had just jumped out of bed.  
"It's okay." She looked down the isle at something but could see nothing. "I also have to make an apology. I had to bring my son Hugo and daughter Rosie along, there father cut there weekend time short and I couldn't just leave them alone. There two and four years old."  
As soon as she said it to small children came running out from behind candy stands with handfuls off blue treats.  
"It's fine." I smiled. "So...What is it you're wanting to know about camp half blood I asked.


	3. What Just Happened?

Chapter 3

I looked around the candy shop. Mom was starring intently, her arms folded across her chest. It was a little unnerving. As if she thought I had planned a date. I turned my focus back onto Hermoine she had apparently pulled out some baby wipes and had started wiping Rosie's face, blue being absorbed into the cloth whit every wipe.  
"You have some cute kids." I complemented.  
She turned her attention from Rosie to me. "Thank you. Complementing my kids won't get you out of the questions I need to ask though Percy. Your camp...What is it?"  
I looked down at the napkin stand on the table to gather the courage to say what I was about to. It's not that it was stupid, but it would sound bizarre. "I talked to Jason and Piper last night. We agreed that you needed to know."  
Hermoine raised her eyebrows, her eyes studied me, For a second I felt as if Annabeth were across the table trying to figure out a secret I had been keeping. "What is it exactly that you need to tell me.?"  
"Listen...I know this is going to sound crazy but...There are myths, about the Greek gods. They're real. There is a Mount. Olympus, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon...there all real." I took a deep breath waiting for her to jump out of her chair, call me crazy, slap me even but nothing. She just sat there.  
"Okay..." I said, surprised that she was so calm. "You can see through the mist. It's what keeps mortals from learning about us. Almost everyone is oblivious to what goes on when monsters, and Greek or Roman events occur. There's only three people I know that can see threw the mist, that's my mother, Rachael Dare, and now you."

I sit, an uncomfortable silence engulfing the two of us. Then her little boy interrupts us. "Mommy?"  
Hermoine replies. "Yes sweetheart?"  
"I can't find Rosie." He looks up, tears welling in his eyes.  
Hermoine bolts up. "Rosie? Where are you?" We wait a couple moments, but nothing is heard. I look around to try and find mom but she is nowhere to be found.  
"I push my chair out from behind me with my legs and I stand upright. "I'll go look for her in the back of the store. Don't worry."  
"Thank you. Please, find her." She says. I can tell she's worried. I walk through the isle to the back of the store. The door is slightly cracked.  
I push it open to find rows and rows of candy supplies, cutting boards, boxes labeled with different names, ladders to get to the top of shelves. I venture back further to find the very back door to the store is swinging open.

I step out into the alley, first there's nothing but then I hear a scream. Anaklusmos feels heavy in my pocket. I run towards the sound weaving and bobbing between alley ways. I turn a corner to find something I was fearing. A cyclops is holding onto Rosie, she is kicking and screaming in his right arm. I step closer and the monster squeezes the girl. "No closer Demi-god. She is mines for the keeping."  
" I smile at the monster. "Now, I'm sure you know me." My grip on Riptide tightens. "You can't think this will end well for you. Or am I wrong?"  
"The massive man readjusts the child so that shes in his hands now. "I mean it, any closer and I'll tear her apart!"  
This cyclops isn't as stupid as I had wished. I wasn't about to provoke him any more than I already had. I sheath Riptide and put it back in my pocket. "Okay..." I take a step back. "You know that if you take the girl my friends and I will hunt you down. We can forget this if you just let her go."  
The cyclops hesitates for a second but then screams "Grendel will not negotiate!" He raises the girl into the air by both arms.  
I scream as I try to uncap Riptide from my pocket. "No! Please-"  
"Avada Kedavra!" Theirs a flash of green then an eerie silence.

* * *

The car ride to Camp Half Blood is silent. Hermoine sits in the passenger seat holding Rosie, who finally stopped crying about fifteen minutes ago. My ears are still ringing from the blast and my hands are shaking against the steering wheel. "What...What was that? When Monsters die, they...they usually disintegrate into sand. That cyclops just...Dropped like a weight."  
Hermoine stays silent for a minute. then she starts to cry. "I...I've never done that before! So many people I know have-He had my daughter, IT had my daughter...I didn't know what else to do."  
Too many things are going threw my head to understand everything that's happening right now. My thumbs pressed firmly into the steering wheel I press the accelerator a little harder. Looking into the review mirror I see Hugo asleep in his car seat. I sigh. "Well, talk later. I just need to focus on getting the three of you back to camp half-blood."  
Hermoine nods and goes back to starring out the window.

I pull up to the gate and press the button to speak through the intercom.  
"Percy!" I hear the voice and It's immediate.  
"Grover! Hurry let us in! It's an emergency." I release the button and roll up the window. The gate opens and I drive up through. We pull up to the big house. I get a quick memory of Annabeth and I renovating the whole thing three years ago. I get snapped out of my memory by Jason. "Percy, Unlock the doors. Whats going on?"  
My hand shakes as I hit the unlock switch. "Monsters, Mom's Candy shop, Hermoine. Get her and her kids to the medical wing."  
Now my head is throbbing, whatever she did back in the alley nearly grazed me. I open the door and step out. Tripping into the grass I pull Jason's shirt. then I had the ground hard.

* * *

"We saw everything Master." A voice murmurs.  
I'm lying face down, i raise my head to see two...things conversation. One looks like a normal cyclops, but the other...I shiver and look away with disgust. It wasn't a man, it wasn't anything I had seen in my life. Nothing I had heard of either, and I'd seen and heard of a lot.  
The voices continue and this time I listen intently. "I want more children Froth. I sent Jynx to bring one more Demi-god. Was that to much to ask?" The voice is raspy, I can smell the monsters breath all the way from the other side of the room, I almost throw up. The other monster, who I presume is Froth whimpers. "Grendel..I-"  
Grendel Screams. "Bring me the other Demi-god!"  
I hear shuffling. Then something odd happens, I feel my body being picked up. This shouldn't be happening I think to myself. I try to move, scream, squirm even but i'm paralyzed from head to toe. Froth brings me closer to Grendel and my mind starts to panic, my thoughts running a thousand miles per hour. Then Grendel grabs me. His grasp is enough to crush my ribs. He screams in my face then hurls my across the room, before I collide with the wall I wake.

* * *

I'm caked in sweat. Every inch of me. My ribs burn and I'm lying in my bed. My eyes are fluttering open and I catch glimpses of a handful of people. Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, and Nico. Then I pass out again.

This time I wake up to Hermoine sitting next to my bed in a chair. Rosie must have fallen asleep in her arms and Hugo is playing with odd looking toys at the foot of my bed.  
"You've been out for a couple days Harr-Percy." She corrects herself.  
"Who?" I ask, slightly confused.  
"Nothing, forgive me. it's just an old habit." She then proceeds by calling everyone into the room.

I'm 'welcomed back' With fragile hugs and smiles. Then Nico pushes everyone aside. "We need to talk Percy. Dad says Some weird things have been going on in the underworld."


	4. Wingaurdiam LeWhat?

So, I'm actually wondering what everyone thinks of this story. I'm well aware of all my grammar mistakes among other things. I'm just curious as to whether this story is too much? Too little? What everyone would like to see? Let me know more of what everyone thinks:D

**Chapter 4**

My thoughts were intruded silently. "Percy?" Hermoine shifted herself around on the recliner. "How did-Can you tell me about your wife? Where is she?"  
I stare at the fire for a couple minutes. My memories slipping back into the present. _We had went to the empire state building to visit Athena and Poseidon. It was a good day, there were laughs, some serious conversations, questions about our future, how being assistant director at camp was going, and so many more things. We ended up spending most of the day there. On our way back home we ended up stopping for dinner. The meal was great, Annabeth was great, the night had been amazing. I was just looking forward to going home and falling asleep with Ann. _

_ The drive home was going well, the music was up, we were laughing, and then...the rain started coming down. It was fine at first, just a little intense.  
"Hey, Sea Weed Brain." I hear from the passenger seat.  
"Yeah?" I respond, paying attention to the road.  
"I have a secret to tell you." Ann smiles and leans close to me. I can feel her breath on my ear."Were going to be parents."  
My smile tore across my face, I couldn't help it. "Your lying!" I turn and smile at her.  
Annabeth grabs my hand from the steering wheel and puts it up against her stomach. "I know you can sense something in there."  
I wait for a couple seconds, just concentrating on her stomach. "Yeah." I laugh. "Yes! I feel something!"  
The car is immediately pulled to the side of the road. I jump out and run to the other side of the car. The rain is still pouring horrifically. But I don't care, I'm letting it soak me. I open the passenger door and pull Annabeth out of the car.  
"Ah! Sea Weed brain!" She covers her head with her arms. "I'm getting drenched!"  
I kiss her. The rain pouring down onto the two of us. I'm smiling through the ...Then it happens. Theirs a loud sound, A car horn blares. Then we are hit hard and flung down the highway._

I look at Hermoine. "Um...My wife." I look down at my hand and see my wedding ring glaring against the backdrop of the fireplace. "She passed away two years ago. We grew up together, We...When you grow up with somebody and do amazing things together...it's hard to find someone to fill the gap. It's hard to live without them." I can feel my eyes start to burn. My brow furrows, my mouth tenses up.

Hermoine looks down at the sleeping Rosie in her arms. "I know exactly what you mean." She stays silent for a little bit. Little Hugo has fallen asleep at the edge of the bed. "My ex-Husband...We ended up fighting far to often. Even though we did great things when we were younger...it didn't make it any easier to to accept that we just weren't made for each other."

Theirs a knock on the door. Nico comes in with a glass of ambrosia in his hand. "Okay, Perce." He hands me the glass. "Your going to drink all of this." He sits down at the opposite end of the bed ad Hugo. He seems a little uncomfortable around kids. "Um...Is she supposed to be in here?" Nico nods towards Hermoine.

"I think she'll be fine." I smile at Hermoine. "Besides, Shes seen and heard more than just about all of us her first two days."

Nico gives me a flat look. "Alright..." He clears his throat. "Dad says that there have been groups of men that came to the underworld through entrances is Los Angeles, and London. They aren't demi gods, but they still have a great amount of power. He can sense it."

"What are they then? Why Did they decide to come now?" I ask.

Hermoine shifts Rosie in her arms. "I might have an idea but...no. It's silly."

Nico looks curious. "We can use anything right now. No matter how...silly it sounds. Trust me we've heard enough that nothing really sounds silly anymore."

I peel the covers off of my body and wobble towards the window of the room. Looking out all I can see is black. "Nico, We need to speak with the oracle. We may need to send some campers."

"We aren't handling this on our own?" He asks. "It's been too long since we've had a quest!"

I hear the door creak and I swivel on my heel. "Jason?"

"Yeah." He wipes his brow. "I've been listening. Nico...Just because we've handled these things our whole life doesn't mean that we just get to take up arms whenever something bad happens. We still have to go about it the old ways." Nico rolls his eyes. "That means we have campers talk to the oracle."

I look to Hermoine, she looks horribly confused. I mouth the words to her '_I'll explain later._'

Nico shoves himself from the bed waking Hugo. "Nico!" Jason grabs for him.

"let him go." I plead with Jason."I know how he feels."

Jason rolls his eyes and sighs. "Perce...We need to talk more about what happened today."

Piper then enters the room. "I just saw Nico Storm out. Is everything okay?"

I sigh and pull up a chair next to Hermoine.

* * *

It's 1:42 in the morning by the time Hermoine and I are done explaining the situation. Grover joined in on the conversation half way through so we had to start over somewhere in the middle. I didn't know if everyone else was thinking it but the thought that Hermoine couldn't be trusted crossed my mind several times. Questions kept on popping up, like '_who was she? Were these people after her or us_

Finally Piper jumped the gun. "Hermoine?" She adverts her gaze. "Who are you?"

She looks at her purse laying on the ground. Reaching down and fumbling through it she pulls something out. "Thats a stick..." Jason points out.

Hugo raises his head slightly from the bed but Hermoine shushes him back to rest. "Not exactly. Wingaurdiam Leviousa" She whispers with the flick of the stick.

"Well." Jason says. "I thought I'd seen everything."

"You have our attention." I say. "What did you do exactly?"

"Magic." Hermoine says, and sets her wand down next to Annabeths cap.


End file.
